


Sweet Hearts

by SnorkleShit



Category: The Flash
Genre: Age Difference, Candy, First Kiss, Insecurites about said age difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco likes sweet things, and so does Joe, in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldflashtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coldflashtrash).



Cisco Ramon had a sweet tooth. He loved candy, primarily suckers and fruity things. At all hours of the day, he seemed to be eating candy or drinking some sort of slushie. This being, Cisco always...had something in his mouth. 

And it was driving Joe _crazy_. He was over twenty years older than the kid, he shouldn’t be having such obscene thoughts, shouldn’t be so constantly distracted. He was a cop, for god’s sake. But he’d been getting closer and closer to the young scientist as time went on, and after everything he knew Cisco had been through, he couldn’t stand the idea of ending their friendship for a reason he couldn’t explain.

So, here he was, watching Cisco explain some piece of tech to Barry and Stein. Even if he had been listening, he wouldn’t have understood it anyways. Regardless, he had no idea what anyone was saying, because all he could focus on was the sucker in Cisco’s mouth that he kept licking and taking in and out as he talked. Cisco’s lips were stained redder by it, gleaming as he kept flicking out his tongue to lick them as he talked. He bounced around in excitement as Stein complimented his work, and then the group broke so that Barry could go to work and Stein could take his wife to a doctor’s appointment.

“You coming Joe?” Barry asked. “I can give you a ride.”

 

Joe raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, right. I’d rather keep my eyes in their sockets, thank you. No, today’s my day off.” 

“Oh, right. Well, I’ll see you at home. Want me to pick up Big Belly Burger tonight?” Barry asked.

“Nah, I’ll cook something for us since I’ve got the time. See you.” Joe waved his hand, and Barry was gone in a flash of lightning. Cisco sat in his computer chair and spun around, throwing the bare stick of his finished stucker in the trash and grabbing a chocolate bar from under his monitor. As he peeled open the wrapper he spun around in his chair to smile at Joe.

“You gonna stick around and let me give you a headache?” He asked. Joe huffed, standing up and looking away. If only the younger man knew how many headaches he gave him already.

“Nah, I’ll be going now.” He said, picking up his jacket. He pointed at Cisco sternly. “Don’t pull an all nighter, I’m here early tomorrow to talk to Jay. If I catch you sleeping on the medic cot, I’ll tell Caitlin.” He said.

Cisco rolled his eyes, and Joe headed out the door, trying to put those lips out of his mind. He _really_ shouldn't be thinking about Cisco like that. Although, in his defense--not that having any sort of feelings towards someone so much younger should be defended, in his opinion--he wasn't just listing after Cisco. He genuinely cared about him, loved to be around him, had all sorts of fuzzy feelings in his chest whenever they were together. The whole nine yards. He hadn't felt this way in forever. 

God, he was screwed.

\----

The next day, he drove Barry and himself to STAR Labs--insisting that he didn't have to run _everywhere_. 

Upon entering the Cortex, they found one Cisco Ramon asleep at the console, a melted chocolate bar covering his mouth. Barry and Joe exchanged an exasperated glance, and Barry moved forward to wake him up. Joe held up a hand to stop him.

"No, let him sleep. Go down and meet up with Jay, Caitlin should be here soon and then I'll be off. Let him wake up on his own." Joe said. Barry nodded, and quietly headed towards the door between the glass siding of the lab and the larger monitor on the far wall.

Joe looked over at Cisco, and sighed. He leaned against the counsel and pulled out his phone.

A few moments later, his gaze was pulled away from the screen by a noise. A distressed noise.

Cisco's sleeping face had screwed up, and his hands had curled into fists. Tension inhabited his frame, and he kept flinching and mumbling under his breathe. A nightmare. Joe was suddenly reminded of when he had had a lucid dream of his own death for them. 

Joe slide his phone in his pocket and stepped towards Cisco, reaching to shake his shoulder. 

Cisco jerked awake with a cry, nearly flying out of his chair as he looked around. Joe took a step back, not wanting to scare him more. Cisco breathed in deep for a few moments before he blinked up at Joe.

"Joe?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep. It was just a bad dream. You've got some..." Joe ended that sentence by just gesturing to his face. Cisco furrowed his brow and stood up, reaching to touch his face and grimacing. He reached and pulled a crumpled up Kleenex from his back pocket and began to wipe the substance from his face.

"Sorry, I guess time just...got away from me." He said, shrugging.

"Yeah, it does that a lot." Joe said dryly, eyes flicking to a spot next to Cisco's lips. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and wiped a spot of melted chocolate off his cheek with his thumb. Cisco flushed, staring up at him. Joe froze, thumb now covered in chocolate, his eyes flicking between Cisco's wide eyes and said thumb. 

Before he could think of what to do, Cisco reached for his wrist, and drew Joe's thumb into his mouth, licking the chocolate off while maintaining eye contact the entire time. Joe stood in silent shock as he did, staring into those dark eyes in disbelief. Maybe _he_ was the one who was dreaming. 

Cisco's lips and tongue where hot and soft as they moved over his calluses skin, and then Cisco let his hand go and pulled slightly away. Joe just kept staring at him, brain screeching, trying to comprehend what had just happened. The seconds ticked away, and Cisco started to go redder in the face, that slight moment of confidence fading into nervousness.

"I, uh, don't know it you've noticed, but, uh-" Cisco cleared his throat and offered a shaky smile. "Every time you stare at me, I'm always staring back." 

Joe opened his mouth, then shut it. He swallowed thickly, wrapping his brain around what this all meant. He felt his chest constrict and his stomach flutter, sensations he had never imagined he would feel again.

"I guess you were. I never..." Joe finally replied, unsure what to say. Could this...really be okay?

His mind told him that no, it wasn't, that he would be taking advantage of the situation. Older man in an authority position, unsure youth who had been manipulated multiple times before? His detective brain screeched that the situation had red tape all over it.

But his heart and gut told him otherwise, and they had never led him wrong before.

Before he knew it he found himself moving forward, and to his surprise Cisco moved forward even more eagerly, meeting him in the middle with enthusiasm. Joe's hands came to a resting place, one on Cisco's hip and the other at his shoulder. Cisco's hands gripped his jacket as he moved up to kiss the older man. Joe felt like the whole damn world had melted away, and suddenly all that mattered was how soft and warm Cisco's lips where, how desperately he kissed him, like he'd been aching for it forever. Joe moved into the kiss with more confidence at Cisco's response, suddenly overtaken with a heady bliss he couldn't name. 

The young scientist tilted his head a little more and pressed into him, and made a breathy and excited noise as he did. The hand Joe had placed on Cisco's shoulder moved up, over his neck and loosely buried in Cisco's dark, slightly disheveled hair. 

Then a noise sounded behind Joe, and they jumped apart like they'd been burnt, and Joe spun around and tried to compose himself.

Dr. Stein had stubbed his toe in the door and was scowling down at it. He shuffled forward and then smiled up at them. 

"My apologies, did I interrupt something?" He asked. Joe vigorously shook his head.

"No, uh, I was just heading off to work. Have a nice day, guys. Don't die." He said, trying to remain calm as he grabbed his jacket and made a beeline for the door.

"Detective West?" Stein called, and Joe tuned back.

"I believe you have some chocolate on your lips, my good man." The professor pointed out. Cisco coughed, turning away as if too look for something in a drawer, and Joe reached up to wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"I didn't take you for a candy man, has Mr. Ramon got you hooked?" Stein asked, voice full of jokes and good nature. Cisco glanced up at him from behind Stein with heated eyes, and Joe swallowed thickly.

"It seems he has."


End file.
